Pirates of the Caribbean: Journey on the Sea
by Nagrom
Summary: No I will not sleep with you", Diane has a perfect life, but what happens when her husband goes missing at sea? A Journey on the Sea is undertaken with all your favorite characters and a new evil. Please read and review! Enjoy! UPDATE
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter One – A Sad Beginning

Diane Fairweather believed that to live a happy life you had to have a wonderful, hard working husband who belonged to the navy, three children who all were educated, a large, white, Victorian house in the upper-states of London, the finest dress, a hand-maiden and have a high rank in society. Diane had successfully achieved most of these things. However, instead of her large white Victorian house in the upper-states of London, she had a large white and blue mansion in Port Royal, one of the many English governed ports in the Caribbean. She didn't deny that she wasn't happy with her life; she was very satisfied with it in fact. The Fairweather's, were high on the social ladder and were rolling in money. However, sometimes she wished she could have more.

"My husband? Captain Philip Fairweather. Did I mention that he was a Captain? A very high ranking in the navy apparently, he works very closely with Commodore Norrington – I am sure that you have heard of the Commodore. He basically runs this establishment. So because my husband works closely with him we are invited to all the fashionable parties and are quite close to the Governor. Did you know that we get invited to the Governor's house for tea occasionally?" Lady Diane sat facing Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, with pride. She was attired in her Sunday best – a long lavender coloured dress with flower embroidery over the skirt. Her auburn hair was curled and taken off her face. Around her neck she wore a single silver cross and little silver earrings in her ears. She sat bolt upright resting a white teacup in the palm of her delicate white hands. She sat opposite Elizabeth who was bouncing her child, Mary, on her knee. She wore a simple white gown and had her hair fall around her face. The two women were sitting out in the sunroom of Diane's house on white armchairs with gold painted frames. The large room looked over the garden of Diane's estate and then onto the water.

"Is that so?" said Elizabeth smiling. She was quite fond of Diane, even if she was quite critical and thought very highly of herself. She patiently listened to Diane tell her about her husband and perfect life for about the hundredth time.

"Yes it is. Rosemary," Diane called looking back into the house. A small handmaid appeared in the doorway – she was very pretty with dark hair pulled under a white cap letting her golden brown face be exposed. She was wearing a very simple light blue dress that all the servants in Diane's house wore. She wiped her hands on her white apron and smiled at Diane and Elizabeth.

"Yes, m'lady," she said obediently.

"Rosemary, can you please fetch me my little red book? It is on my dresser," Rosemary quickly darted away, "She is such a lovely girl, sometimes I let her wear my own clothing, Philip and I even let her sit on our pew at church. She even wears my dresses to church – however she doesn't quite fit into them. She is such a small creature," said Diane fondly.

"Where is Philip?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh he was called out to serve. I am frightfully worried about him though; he has been gone for a month. He usually stays here to protect the port," she said looking at her hands. Elizabeth lent over and patted Diane's arm gently, smiling warmly at her. Mary looked at her mother and made a gleeful squeal, Elizabeth looked at her daughter and smiled bobbing her up and down on her knee.

"I am sure he will be home soon. My Will has gone for a while too," she said.

"Really? Where did he go?" Diane asked, it was fascinating at how much William Turner was away; I mean he was just a blacksmith.

"Oh he has gone to visit an old friend," Elizabeth said. She would never tell whom though. Will wasn't just visiting an old friend he was pirating with an old friend. Captain Jack Sparrow had once again come and taken Will away claiming that without his help Jack was endanger. Elizabeth knew it was complete bullocks and that Will just wanted adventure on the sea. Pirate was in his blood, but sometimes Elizabeth wished that she could go too.

"I do hope that he will be home soon, for your sake. Leaving you at home alone with such a young child," said Diane appalled.

"Oh I have plenty of company in the house," she said cheerfully. Rosemary stood at the door and coughed attracting Diane's attention.

"There you are Rosemary," Diane said as Rosemary brought the little red book over to Diane. 'Thank you,"

"This also came m'lady," she said handing Diane a piece of parchment. Diane's delicate grey eyes darted over the parchment and a look of worry came across her face. Tears began to well in her eyes. She dropped the parchment and looked at Elizabeth who had a worried look on her face.

"Philip is missing," she said her voice shaking. Rosemary immediately dropped down to the floor and wrapped her arms around Diane like and automatic reaction. Diane straightened up and dried the tears – she would let no one see her cry. She released herself from Rosemary's grasped and walked over to the corner of the sunroom and looked out the window then dropped to the ground her face in her hands. Swiftly Elizabeth raced to her side and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Rosemary also dashed to her side and began stroking her back. Diane cried and cried.

Elizabeth ended up staying that night with Diane. She got supplies brought over form her own manor to get her through the night. She, however, said that in the morning she would have to leave to meet Will at the dock but assured Diane she would come back.

"You promise you will come back? I can't have you leaving me too," she pleaded tears streaming down her face. Elizabeth just smiled warmly and said:

"I promise on my mother's grave that I will come back to you," she said putting her arm around Diane as the two sat on the large bed in their nightgowns. Elizabeth stayed up all night comforting Diane – she was hysterical. In the morning when the two awoke Diane was quiet and didn't cry anymore but looked frightfully depressed. She hardly ate or spoke at breakfast despite Rosemary and Elizabeth's attempts.

"You must eat something m'lady, or you will become frightfully thin and sick. And I for one would not like you to become either," said Rosemary with worry in her voice as she knelt beside Diane at the breakfast table.

"Please eat something Diane, listen to Rosemary and me – we are you friend's and want the best for you," said Elizabeth facing Diane who just looked into space. Tears welled in Rosemary's eyes. Diane looked down at her faithful handmaid, she was so pretty, she was filled with such emotion that Diane began to eat, very little but something.

It came time for Elizabeth to leave and she left very slowly. She was very reluctant to leave Diane alone and made Rosemary promise to stay with her until she got back. Elizabeth climbed into the carriage with Mary cradled in her arms. She looked out the window at her friend standing at the entrance in a dark blue dress. The carriage began to pull away from the house and down the main street.

Will's ship was being unloaded when Elizabeth arrived at the dock. Elizabeth called out to the men asking where she could find her husband when he came up behind her and squeezed her sides.

"Will! Don't do that!" she said laughing and turning around to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips then took his daughter out of Elizabeth's hands and hugged and kissed her gently.

"Oh how I did miss you both, my girls," he said smiling at Elizabeth. "How are you both?" he asked at the two began to walked towards the town.

"We are well, we are well. Mary is beginning to form words I think, which I am very proud of. Father is quite well too he is having a party tonight which we both must be present at," Will groaned at this remark, Elizabeth whacked him playfully on the shoulder, "You will be glad to know that I turned down tea at the Norrington's. I also bought some new dresses and got some more curtain's ordered for the study,"

"I don't understand why we need them – I mean do we actually use the study?" he asked throwing Mary up in the air and catching her again.

"I do. And when Mary gets older she will use it too, some people are educated Will," that stung him hard, "Oh sweetheart I didn't mean it like that, I am sorry, really," she said pleading as she placed her slender hand on his brown arm. He shrugged it off and turned to smile at Elizabeth, he was very handsome when he smiled. Then a very solemn look came across her face, "You know Philip Fairweather – Diane's husband?"

"Yes," he said pretending his daughter was and aeroplane making her laugh gleefully.

"Well, he has gone missing," she said stopping and looking at her love.

"What?" he said turning to her and holding his daughter still.

"He went missing and Diane is in a terrible state. We found out yesterday when I was at her estate for tea. Mary and I ended up staying the night there. I am actually going back because she is still very shaken," Elizabeth said clasping her hands.

"Oh dear, the poor thing – I could go out looking for him. Jack wouldn't mind going on another adventure," he said his eyes lighting up. Elizabeth shook her head as they started walking.

"No, for starters he is a navy officer, Jack and navy men don't work and I don't want to loose you," she said placing her arm around his waist. The two walked up to the town. They hailed a carriage and went back to their manor. Elizabeth soon left Mary in Will's care and made her way back to Diane's. She had begun crying again.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter two – Lady for a night

Diane was moving very slowly the whole day. She too had merited an invitation to the Governor's party, however she was becoming more and more reluctant to go. Rosemary had her evening gown laid out and all her accessories ready now all she needed was to get Diane into them.

"Please m'lady, it is imperative that you attend," Rosemary said placing the tea tray on the table out in the sunroom standing beside her mistress. Elizabeth sat opposite Diane and watched her tentatively as she sipped her tea. Diane didn't respond but poured herself some more tea with shaking hands. Rosemary rushed and took the tea cup out of Diane's hands and poured the tea for her, she could see a spill happening, "Please m'lady," she pleaded again. Diane just drank her tea and looked out over the ocean.

"That is where they lost my Philip, on that ocean," she said tears in her throat, Elizabeth watched her curiously, Rosemary stayed behind Diane's chair, "That is where I will find him," Elizabeth shook her head and placed her hand on Diane's arm.

"No you can't go you must stay here – you could be circling the ocean for years before you find him," she said placing her teacup on the table and moved both hand onto Diane's arm as if holding her down.

"Then I will circle the ocean's forever, I must find my husband," she said her voice shaking as she dropped her teacup on the floor standing up. Elizabeth rose too and held Diane's shoulders. She was trying to make her way to the door but Elizabeth was holding her back.

"Listen to me Diane you have to stay strong and stay here, you can't go chasing after him with no way of tracking him down. Think! Do you even know where he came up missing? No you don't, you will just be putting yourself in danger! We can think this through and work out a safe way to try and find your husband. Ok?" she said trying to calm Diane down, Rosemary just stood facing the two women with a worried look on her face. Slowly Diane nodded. Elizabeth embraced her and lead her to her dressing room, Rosemary close behind, "Now we must get you ready for the party tonight, ok?" she felt like she was talking to a child. Diane nodded.

The party was not for a few hours but it would take Diane that long to get ready. Rosemary was getting worried because it took at least three hours to get Diane completely ready and then another half and hour to get her up to the Governor's house. The party started and six o'clock and it was now three-thirty. Rosemary was rushing around making sure that everything was ready for a fast and efficient change whilst Diane was having a bath. Elizabeth stood behind the bath screen keeping Diane company; she was trying to distract Diane from the fact that her husband was missing so they talked about an all manner of things. Light small talk.

Rosemary raced back and pulled Diane out of the bath and began getting her ready. She was going to wear a lovely dark blue dress with a relatively low neckline, which was laced with well, lace. Rosemary called in the kitchen hand, Esmerelda to help with Diane's corset. Elizabeth looked on with amusement as she thought sorry for Diane. Elizabeth had given up on corsets as she would rather breath than look fashionable.

Rosemary pulled all of Diane's hair off her face and piled it on top of her head pinning it in place. Diane's cross was removed and replaced with pearls she also wore matching earrings and a matching bracelet. It took a good half and hour to do Diane's make-up. Her face was powdered and her lips reddened. Her eye's laden with colour and her cheeks brushed with blush.

Five thirty came around and Rosemary fell into a chair admiring her mistress who stood perfect – like a doll before her. 'I did it, I did it,' she thought to her self. She exhaled then pushed herself out of her chair and ran out of the room; Elizabeth followed her with her eyes. She soon darted back in puffing slightly.

"Your carriage will be ready momentarily m'lady," she said straightening up. Diane smiled weakly at Rosemary then walked over to her.

"Well hurry up, you must get ready," she said gently. A look of absolute confusion came across Rosemary's pretty little face.

"I am afraid I do not understand m'lady," she said shaking her head.

"The invitation takes two people, so a want you to accompany me in the place…" she drew a deep breath shaking, "my husband." Rosemary shook her head, "I will not take no for an answer Rosemary. Go put your best dress on and meet me in the hall. Go," she said shooing Rosemary out the door. She raced away to get herself ready. There was only one dress that she thought appropriate for an outing such as this.

Elizabeth had raced away to get ready for the party herself and Diane was left standing alone in the hall. She was thinking her plan over and over in her mind and the more she thought about it seemed more enticing. Suddenly her train of thought was broken when Rosemary made her way up from the servant's quarters below the house. She wore a pale pink dress with a very low neckline. The sleeves puffed out slightly and came down to her elbows and were tight at the bottom then flared out slightly with lace underneath. The bodice was tight and the middle breastplate had delicate embroidery covering it all. They were little lilies that were dense on the breastplate and under-fold of the dress and sparse over the skirt and rest of the bodice. She wore a pair of little white gloves and her small purse was attached to a sash around her waist. She wore a ridiculous pair of black servant shoes that were sooty but not obvious underneath her dress. Her hair was neatly pulled back off her face but half out and half up. She wore no make up and only a single silver cross around her neck. She looked very beautiful. Diane was quite jealous. Thankfully her husband wasn't there to see Rosemary. She was the same age as Diane and would have been very tempting.

"Oh Rosemary! You look divine!" Diane said happily – an emotion she hadn't expressed for a while. Rosemary went bright red and looked down as she stood at her mistress's feet. "Come now my dear we have a party to get too," she said extending her arm. Rosemary hesitantly accepted the invitation making Diane smile.

As the two drove up to the house in their carriage Diane turned to Rosemary, "Now I think is would be a good idea for you to go by a different name, just because people know my handmaid is Rosemary and perhaps it is better for you to pretend that you are my cousin or something, ok?" Rosemary nodded, "What name do you want?" Rosemary pondered this question then gave her mother's name, Sophie. "Alright then," Diane said as the carriage pulled up at the Governor's house. They gave their names to Trevor the doorman then walked in.

The party was a success. The women looked stunning and the men looked charming. Many young bachelors had asked Rosemary to dance, even some married men too much to the anger of their wives. Many of the women looked on her with intrigue; she wore such out of fashion clothing and had the attention of most of the men at the party. She also wore no make up at all. Rosemary was the talk between women throughout the party.

The whole atmosphere of the party mystified Rosemary; she had never been to one as a guest before. Only played her part as the dutiful servant at parties Diane held but she never imagined something so magical as this party. Hot and tired from all the dancing Diane retreated to the balcony and looked back inside trying to find her mistress. She was nowhere to be seen, obviously off somewhere with Elizabeth chatting or maybe someone else. She did not concern her self too greatly with it and decided to have a break and then go look for her.

She turned away from the party and out over the town. All the lights in streets had been lit and little fireflies lit up the area and the sounds of frogs and cicadas could be heard amidst the noise of the party. A slight breeze blew and caused Rosemary's hair to blow gently in the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She could very easily live this life. When she opened her eyes she looked below her. There was a group of men below her dressed in servant attire drinking what looked like rum or some other type of grog. A loud shout could be heard from somewhere below and the men left leaving one man. Rosemary couldn't quite see his face but he looked very handsome from where she was.

"Hello down there," she called out. The man looked up at her. She was right he was very handsome. He had curly black hair that was tied back into a very small ponytail at the bottom of his head. He had big cinnamon coloured eyes and a small moustache growing. He had a golden brown complexion and his thin mouth curled into a handsome smile.

"Hello up there," he said in a warm voice that made Rosemary tremble slightly.

"I very fine party, don't you agree?" she said sweetly trying to sound as proper as she could.

"A very fine one m'lady," she broke out into a big grin and her hazel eye's lighting up. "What are you doing talking to a servant like me? I am sure that there are many men in there that would love to speak to a beauty like you," she blushed violently.

"I needed some air, and wanted to speak to someone more – down to earth, than some of the young men in there," she said smiling then she began to head to the stairs that lead down to where the young man was, "Someone who will not talk about how much his horse went for in England because it is so very far away. A man who will not talk about how much money he made this week or how many pirate ships the navy killed insulting pirates in a way that I find very offending," what was she on about?

"You a fan of pirates?" the man said following her to the stairs.

"Not in their deeds, but in their friendliness and humour. I believe that they should be treated not as animals but as people, they should be forgiven for their sins and be retaught you could say so they behave appropriately," she said reaching the stairs.

"That would be very hard m'lady, you can't change a person's nature," he said as she proceeded down the stairs, "And who do you propose lead these once wicked men into a life of good?" he asked putting his hands behind is back in a very gentlemanly fashion.

Rosemary thought about it, "Me – I will do it! Of course I will get others to help me. I will set up a school to teach them," she said smiling coming face to face with the young man. He smiled and looked down at her gloved hands. He lifted one up and gently pulled the glove off. Rosemary suddenly gave a worried look on her face. Her hand was rough and her nails were dirty – they were servants hands. The man looked on them with interest.

"It looks to me, lady, that you are a handmaid," Rosemary nodded guiltly. He brough it up to his lips and kissed it gently smiling, "You are a very lucky handmaid to have a mistress who will take you to parties with her. My name is Robert. I am here with my master, Thomas Croswait –perhaps you danced with him?"

"I do remember dancing with a man called Thomas, he was giving me a look that made me very uncomfortable," she said as a shiver went up her spine.

"Yes he has that effect on women, be careful he is looking for a wife," he said with a hearty laugh, "I didn't catch your name,"

"Rosemary. I am here with Lady Diane Fairweather," she said curtsying.

"Well Rosemary it has been a pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature. But I fear that I must depart, perhaps our paths may cross again some time in the future," he bowed, and she curtsied, "Nice shoes by the way," mentally Rosemary slapped herself across the face. She blushed once again. He kissed her hand again and walked away watching her as he left. He spoke like such a gentlemen, he spoke better than some of the men inside. She walked slowly back inside thinking about Robert. She saw Elizabeth and Will out of the corner of her eye talking to the Governor and approached them.

"R-Sophie, you look lovely darling," Elizabeth exclaimed as Rosemary came over. Elizabeth lightly kissed both cheeks and smiled at her. "Rosemary, this is my father Governor Swann," she curtsied and he picked up her hand (glove replaced) and kissed her little white gloves lightly. She blushed slightly and was carefully not to draw her hand back too suddenly. "And this is Commodore Norrington and his wife Elaine," she said introducing Rosemary to the man that had sent her master away. She smiled kindly and curtsied at both of them then turned to Elizabeth.

"Have you seen lady Diane?" she asked trying to sound as polished as she could.

"No I am afraid I haven't, have you Will?" she asked looking up at her husband.

"No I haven't. As Trevor; the doorman," he added answering Rosemary's confused look, "may know so I suggest you ask him," Rosemary looked at Will and laughed inside. He looked very uncomfortable done up in his best attire and a party such as this. He felt like nothing more than a servant.

"Oh I do believe that I saw her leave that party, not long ago. She looked very tired. Oh the poor woman lost her husband you know. She seems so lost with out him. My remedy is to stay away from people from a while, learn to accept the fact that her husband has gone and then come back out into society. She just isn't in a fit state. And I believe she is a very young woman – only in her late twenties, twenty-five? Is that right? Not much older than you Elizabeth. You and Will are only twenty-three? Twenty-three, she is twenty-three. So she has plenty of life before her. She can find another husband; she is very pretty too so it wouldn't be too hard. Aren't there some men in your regiment who are looking for wives?" Elaine asked her husband. She was a woman in the late thirties. Close in age to the Commodore with wrinkles beginning to form around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. She had dimming grey eyes and chestnut brown hair with signs of greying. She wore a deep purple dress and emeralds in her ears and around her neck and wrists. She was a very critical woman who stood tall next to her husband and laughed at her own humour. She stood there sipping on her red wine careless of the fact that she was basically insulting a dead man's wife.

Elizabeth just smiled, a fake smile at her, "I am sure she is fine Sophie. We can take you home we will be leaving soon anyway," she said looking at Rosemary.

"Oh but why, the night is young! It isn't even nine o'clock yet," said Elaine looking at the couple.

"We have a child at home and things to do early in the morning," said Will cringing, he hated everything about upper-class society. Especially the Norrington's. Elaine didn't persist the subject further, she was quite cut in fact because James and she had been married for longer the Will and Elizabeth (they had been married for three years and Will and Elizabeth only for two) and they had a child.

"It is alright I shall make my own way home," said Rosemary curtly. She curtsied to everyone and made her way to the door. As Will suggested she check with Trevor the doorman to see if Diane had left. He assured her she had. Rosemary walked home thankfully she was wearing her comfortable work shoes, even if they did embarrass her. It took her a good forty-five minutes to get home from the Governor's house. When she arrived home she checked on Diane quickly who was sleeping in her bed. Tired and very worn out from playing Lady for the night Rosemary headed straight for bed and not a moment after she placed her head on her pillow she was asleep, thinking fondly of Robert. She didn't even notice someone creeping out of the house during the night.


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER I do not own any original plots, characters, themes, ideas or anything from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl'. All I own is everything in this story of my own creation.

Chapter three – The beginning

'Nosebleed Inn' was the dirtiest, most dangerous inn in all of Port Royal. No one respectable even came in a ten-meter radius of it. It was situated on the outskirts of the harbour on the very last pier. It was dark and gloomy place with a broken sign hanging from the door, clouded windows and a foul smell coming from the side. It was very small and often drunken men lay sleeping or unconscious outside the inn. It was more a tavern than an inn with one or two useable rooms and one communal bathroom. The owner was an old pirate some said, Jog John, with a glass eye and a wooden peg. He was old with wispy grey hair and dark sunken eyes. He wore stain clothing and didn't talk much. He was also the bar attended.

Many ashamed sailors went there for comfort from some of the whore's that hung around. Many men conducting bad deeds went there because they would be suspected in any other respectable tavern in town. Many pirates went there. One in particular was Pierre Carrad, a French pirate who was sailing on the Black Maiden. He was a slight man with royal blue eyes and straight black hair. He was clothed in tatty black breeches, a canvas shirt that was in desperate need of a wash, worn brown boots and a ratty brown vest. Around his neck was an orange bandanna, faded from years of wear. He sat alone in the corner of the room next to a cloudy window. It was sometime after midnight and he sat drinking a mug of rum. A shadow passed his window and he followed its movement with his eyes.

Diane was cloak and her face hidden. She was trying to look as plain as possible and to hide who she really was. She wore a dark blue dress with no embroidery or anything on it. It was relatively straight and had a fairly tight bodice. The neckline was reasonably and the sleeves were short. Her hair simply fell in curls around her face and she wasn't wearing any make-up either. There was little light so she blended into the shadows very well. She was trembling in fear when she arrived at the inn; she was always told and always told others never to go into that inn. She cautiously walked through the in, getting weird looks from the men sitting around drinking. She walked up to the bar and asked Jog John something very quietly. He pointed to Carrad in the corner. She thanked him and walked over.

She sat down opposite the pirate who sat back in his chair. "I am glad you could make it on such short notice," she said in a hushed voice. He took a swig of rum and looked over at her.

"I do not usually make calls like zis, my crew are waiting for moi, so please make zis quick," he said in a very French accent.

"I need a boat, well a ride to Tortuga," she said dropping her voice even quieter. He nodded, expecting her to go on, "I have payment," she said pulling out a purse from the sash around the belt of her dress and put it on the table. Carrad grabbed it and looked inside, there was about a hundred pounds worth of gold coins in there. She watched him with close eyes, "If that is not enough I can get more," she added. He pondered it, but that would mean she would have to go back to her manor probably and get it and that would just take too long.

"Zis is fine," he said and drank the last of the rum and walked began to walk outside. Diane followed him. When they left the inn he moved fast, Diane was almost running to keep up with him. He led her away from the town and the harbour.

It was fifteen minutes before he stopped. They had come to a small rowboat moored on the bank of the mainland with a man wearing tattered clothing similar to Carrad's sitting in the boat smoking a pipe. He jumped to life as soon as he spotted Carrad. He hopped out of the boat and waited to push it away from shore. Carrad got into the little boat first then helped Diane who was desperately trying not to get her skirts wet. She sat at the front of the boat facing out to sea. Carrad then hoped out again and helped the pirate push the boat into the water. They jumped in the boat, Carrad sitting at the back facing Diane and the other man in the middle facing Carrad. He began to row.

For a while they just rowed straight out into the sea until they were far enough away from the mainland to see around the big corner in the shape of the land. This bend led into another cove similar to that of Port Royal. The small boat headed for this cove. It took them a while before they got anywhere near the little inlet. But once they had got around the bend Diane could see a faint light in the cove. It was a pirate ship moored in the shallows.

The oarsman had a break when they went around the bend and into the mouth of the inlet. Diane looked around her she couldn't see anything suggesting that there was a busy port just around the bend. The oarsman started up again and they were ever coming closer to the ship. Diane pulled her cloak tight around her body and remained hooded. She shivered not just from the cold but because she was nervous.

Soon the little boat met the side of the large pirate ship. Someone above threw a rope ladder over the side of the ship. It was not an old boat but not a particularly new one. Barnacles were beginning to grow on the underside of the ship and the wood in some parts was beginning to rot. It had two large masts on either side of the largest one, which was in the middle of the ship. The sails were black and tattered at the bottom. Written in large cursive writing on the side of the boat near the bowsprit were the words 'Black Maiden'. Diane guessed that was the name of the ship.

She climbed up the ladder slowly, loosing her balance often and needing help from Carrad who was behind her. She swung her leg over the side of the ship, trying to keep modesty, and when she was all over turned around and looked at the crew. They were not nearly as bad looking or disgusting as Diane assumed pirates would be. In fact they were relatively clean, for pirates, and wore relatively respectable clothing, for pirates. They stopped what they were doing and looked at Diane, she could feel all of their eyes on her. She looked to the ground, just as Carrad came up behind her.

"Men, zis is Lady Diane, she will be riding with us to Tortuga," he said address all the men. They nodded and went back to their work, "Come zis way," he said leading her down a set of stairs, "You shall sleep in zi captain's room," he said leading her to the largest bedroom. It wasn't a traditional captain's room, which would be filled with fine drapery; a large four-poster bed with drapes and fine linen. Or large paintings and furniture it was a small room with a hammock stretching from the far wall across to the wall on the right. There was a thin blanket and a few cushions with careful embroidery on them. There was also a small vanity with a cushioned stool on the right wall next to where the hammock was tied. The carpet was red and the walls were light blue. There was a chamber pot and small washbasin in the farthest corner and a few small paintings on the walls. To the left there was a door that led to an adjoining room.

"Is this where I will be sleeping?" asked Diane walking into the room looking around; it was about as big as Rosemary's room.

"Yes," said Carrad, "Breakfast will be brought to you in zi morning. Zi journey is about two to zhree days. Feel free to look around the deck during the day, in zi case of a storm you must retreat immediately to zis room, but do not lock your door. Meals will be served in here. If you do come up on deck during the day try not to get in zi crews way. Good evening Lady Diane," he said bowing and backing out the door.

"Captain!" she called he straightened up.

"I am not zi captain, you shall meet zi captain in Tortuga if you are lucky," he said and closed the door then walked away.

Diane looked at the door for a while and exhaled. She removed her cloak then looked around the room. The windows were next to the hammock and had no blinds. I will never be able to sleep in the morning, she though. She moved over to the vanity and looked at it. The mirror was very dirty and there was nothing but a brush and a variety of hairpins on the table. She moved to the windows and looked outside she saw the shadow of another boat not far from the Black Maiden. She couldn't make much of it out. Suddenly the ship began to move, obviously the men had decided to set sail.

She walked over to the other side of the room and opened the door. It was a dimly lit room with a large table in the middle. There were maps scattered all over the room and the table. Stacked in the corner were some old black chairs. The room had red carpet like the previous room and dark red walls. There was another door that obviously led out into the corridor. Lining the walls were book selves filled with books some with paper sticking out of them some with no covers. At the very end of the room there was a set of windows with red drapes pulled back.

Diane ran her fingers along to books lightly on one of the closer shelves. She dropped her hand by her side and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She wasn't quite used to the sensation of the boat moving forward. She steadily undressed down to her under garments then climb into the hammock. It took her a while to steady herself in the contraption. She pulled the blanket over her body and tried to make herself comfortable. She soon found that hammocks were very comfortable and fell into a dreamless sleep.



Rosemary woke late the next morning. She knew that Lady Diane wouldn't mind, I mean after all she did invite Rosemary out last night. She took her time getting ready and when she was she got a tea tray ready and took it up to the sunroom. That is where Diane usually sat at this time of the day. However, when she arrived up there; Diane wasn't sitting in her chair like she usually would be.

Rosemary put her tray down and walked through the house looking in all the rooms that Diane might be in. She wasn't anywhere. She asked the other servants of the house if they had seen Diane at all and not of them had seen her. Rosemary went into Diane's bedroom and began to make the bed when she saw the wardrobe open. Missing was Diane's travelling cloak and dress. Her shoes were missing too. Rosemary then checked the little jar next to Diane's bed where she kept emergency money. One hundred pounds were missing.

She ran straight out the house and down the main street until she got to the Blacksmiths. Will, Elizabeth and Mary were all there; and preparing to go up to Diane's manor to keep her company. The three looked up at the panting handmaid who had tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked moving over to the handmaid.

"Diane…Diane is gone," she said gasping for breath. Elizabeth looked at Will who ran over and stood next Rosemary.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Her travelling cloak, dress and shoes are all gone," she said steadying her breathing, "One hundred pounds was also missing," she said looking up at Will. They sat Rosemary down and gave her water. When she had regained her breath and was stable they started to think.

"Where could she have gone?" Elizabeth asked sitting opposite Rosemary, Will was behind her pacing. Just then Elizabeth remembered, "She has gone looking for Philip," she said looking back at Will. He rubbed his temples with the palms of his hands.

"Well she is probably long gone by now. But where would she go? How would she travel?" he asked almost rhetorically.

"A pirate ship maybe," Rosemary suggested. Will shrugged.

"I will talk to Jack, he may know if a pirate ship left the cove or if any of his crew saw anything suspicious," Will said leaning over Elizabeth kissing her on the cheek. She didn't look at him. Just then who should walk in.

"Hallo Will, Hallo Elizabeth luv!" it was the loud, over exaggerated, partially drunk, Captain Jack Sparrow. He was beaming around at Will and Elizabeth and then he laid eyes on Rosemary. She had her little white cap off and her hair was falling out of place around her face. She was unlike any other woman Jack had ever seen before. She lowered her eyes and he looked away, "What are my favourite people in the world up to at the moment?' he asked in a fashion that was only Jack.

"A friend of ours, Diane, has gone missing," Will said.

"Her husband was a navy Captain and he went missing out at sea not long ago and Diane has been ever so distressed since," said Elizabeth.

"She also mentioned going to look for him, remember m'lady?" Rosemary added.

'She did, so I think that all of us have come to the conclusion that she has stolen away," Elizabeth said.

"Her sister is a pirate you know," Rosemary said quietly.

"What?" said Will, Elizabeth and Jack in unison, Rosemary nodded.

"Then perhaps she is sailing to Tortuga to find her sister," said Jack.

"Who is her sister Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked.

'Her name is Katherine Lynn Damascus I think," she said straining her memory to that time Diane was drunk and revealed her deepest darkest secret to Rosemary. If this were a cartoon a light bulb would have gone off above Jack's head.

"Lynn you say, her pirate name wouldn't be Lynn Swallow, pardon Captain Lynn Swallow?" he asked looking at Rosemary.

"I don't know, maybe. She didn't tell me. I don't think that she knew what her pirate name was," Rosemary said. Jack scratched underneath his chin; this was a sign that he was thinking.

"Well, I know for a fact that 'er ship, the Black Maiden, left the cove last nigh'. But it must have been under the captaining of 'er first mate cause she is still in Tortuga. I remember meeting her the night before I came and picked you up and she said that 'er crew were to set sail in the morn but she wasn't goin' with them, for some reason," he said leaning against the wall removing his beloved hat revealing tatty black hair in dread locks with beads, coins and coloured thread woven through it. He also wore a red bandanna worn from sea salt.

"She must be going to look for her sister then," Elizabeth said rocking her child to sleep.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Rosemary said, a little out of place she though afterwards.

"Going after her seems like the best thing to do," Will said after a long pause. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Come on then Will, another adventure!" he said replacing his hat on his head and walking towards the open door.

"I don't want you to go Will," pleaded Elizabeth standing up to face her husband, her child asleep in her arms.

"I have to, for Diane," he said placing his hands on both of her arms, "I shall not be long. We shall find her in Tortuga and bring her straight home – ok?" Elizabeth nodded.

The men didn't leave until dark trying not to draw attention to the pirate ship leaving the cove hidden around the bend next to Port Royal. Elizabeth didn't know when she was going to see her husband again and waved to them from the main land until the ship was no longer in sight. When she went back to her manor she felt alone and in seeking company could not find any.


End file.
